


Holiday Orgy

by slowcat



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cunnilingus, Dub-con warning is because of magic gone wrong and everyone is into it, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowcat/pseuds/slowcat
Summary: When teen witch Moon stops by Sam's holiday party to see how the proposed Miyagi-do/Eagle Fang alliance turned out, she finds them in an all-out brawl with Cobra Kai. Worried that someone else will get seriously hurt and angry at this damn karate gang war, she casts a spell to turn the brawlers peaceful. But instead, the melee turns into an uncontrollable orgy and none of Moon's counter-spells can stop it.A magic AU of s3.e10's holiday party fight. The dub-con warning is because they're all under a spell, not because any of them are not enjoying it.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Kyler (Cobra Kai), Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Holiday Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written fanfic in years, and I decided to return to it with this. A magical orgy PWP set in the Cobra Kai universe. What is the matter with me?  
> Enjoy!

Moon glided up to the LaRussos’ front door and knocked lightly. She wasn’t trying to interfere, per se, but when Sam had told her the plan to convince Eagle Fang to work with Miyagi-Do through a sneaky holiday party, Moon had to know how it turned out. Her own “party to make peace” plan hadn’t worked out so well, even though she had cast a small spell to encourage happy and calm feelings. If she was honest with herself, her party had probably made everything worse.

So, if the Miyagi-Do group and the Eagle Fangs (Sam had rolled her eyes at the name when she told her) could back each other up and protect themselves from Cobra Kai, from Hawk, maybe Moon wouldn’t be so worried. She saw the way Sam had shrunk into herself after the school fight, and when she had heard what Hawk did Demetri’s arm…

Nobody answered her first knock or her second, and Moon was pulling out her phone to call Sam when she heard a loud crash from inside. She tried the door and pushed it open, revealing a scene of utter chaos.

Gaping in the doorway, she saw the Miyagi-Dos and Eagle Fangs being absolutely torn apart by Cobra Kai, who far outnumbered the other two groups and had definitely not been invited. A window had been shattered from the outside, leaving shards of glass all over the floor. Furniture was knocked over and broken – lamps, coffee tables, vases. The normally immaculate LaRusso house was a war zone.

Moon took several hesitant steps inside, the front door swinging shut behind her. She tracked the individual brawls across the open floor plan of the house. Mitch was being held against the glass of the courtyard walls, getting punched repeatedly, right in the face of the reindeer adorning his green Christmas sweater. She only caught a glance at Chris before he was thrown backwards into one of open rooms with a growl from the Cobra Kai who had kicked him. Bert was being tossed around like a rag doll by two Cobra Kai boys twice his size. Demetri was also outnumbered two to one, though he was holding his own slightly better than Bert, for the time being. Despite the dozen or so individual brawls, Moon couldn’t spot Sam at all.

Approaching the glass-enclosed courtyard, Moon could see across it to the kitchen on the far side of the house. She flinched when Kyler threw Miguel to the floor – he hadn’t even fully recovered from being paralyzed! Her eyes darted to Hawk, who also knocked his opponent down to the floor with a vicious kick. After the two Cobra Kai finished their stupid bro slapping/hug, Hawk’s eyes caught Moon’s across the courtyard.

Moon saw Hawk gulp and he glanced around the melee he had started in horror, as if seeing the carnage through his ex-girlfriend’s eyes instead of his own. The two Cobra Kai who were fighting Demetri called out to him, drawing both of their attention. One Cobra Kai had Demetri held tightly while the other threw a punch into his stomach. They urged Hawk to come take a free shot at his former best friend. Hawk looked back at Moon, shaking his head as if he would never – as if he hadn’t broken Demetri’s arm a few months ago.

Moon glared at him, feeling her face heat up in anger. She muttered the first spell she could come up with, never breaking eye contact with Hawk across the courtyard.

“In this house, end the fight. Peace and joy, set it right. Who he hates, now he loves. Turn these hawks into doves.” Her ex’s nickname had clearly influenced that last rhyming couplet, but her magic understood poetic license. She was fairly sure she hadn’t just cast a spell to turn anyone into a literal bird. She wasn’t that bad of a witch.

The change was instantaneous. Every fighter in sight stopped, their arms frozen mid-punch, grips loosening and warrior faces disappearing. They all blinked in confusion and Moon watched as tension drained out of their bodies.

She sighed in relief, her anger draining away, though it was quickly replaced by guilt. She was never supposed to use her magic to influence mortals. Her mother had repeatedly warned her that not only did she risk getting herself discovered as a witch, but one could never anticipate all the consequences of a spell.

Except, she reasoned to herself, she had to stop them somehow! This damn karate gang war had sent too many of her friends to the hospital, and she couldn’t let it go on. And it was fine – they had stopped fighting, and they were now all helping each other up.

She started hurrying over to Bert, thinking that she should check on the smaller boy first. One of the Cobra Kai boys who had been beating on him now helped him to his feet, as the other brushed off his shoulders. The boy in front of Bert tucked his fingers under the smaller boy’s chin, and Moon figured he was checking him for injuries, as she intended to do.

The Cobra Kai leaned down and sealed his lips over Bert’s. Moon froze. The Cobra Kai was definitely not checking Bert for injuries. As the boy in front was kissed back with shocking passion, the Cobra Kai behind Bert started to kiss up his neck, sandwiching the small figure between two former bullies who were now causing him to sigh in pleasure. Oh shit, Moon thought in shock.

“Guys – you really shouldn’t – I don’t think…” Moon trailed off when she realized that none of three boys had even glanced her way.

A loud thump drew Moon’s eyes over to the side of the courtyard. She saw the back of Mitch’s green reindeer sweater pressed up against the glass, being lifted up by his former assailant’s hands, exposing his lower back. She didn’t have the best view, but when Mitch hooked his leg around the other boy’s waist, pulling him in closer, it was clear that they weren’t fighting any longer.

This had to be some side effect from her spell, but how? How did this happen? Moon’s mother told her that a successful spell needed three things: a rhyming scheme, pure intentions, and clarity of mind. Well, the first two were true – the spell had rhymed, and she only had wanted to stop the fighting. But her mind was definitely not clear when she cast it – she had been so angry – at Hawk, at the rivalry, at everyone at this stupid party. A spell cast in anger, she had never done that before…

With trepidation, Moon glanced at Demetri, who was still being held by his two tormentors, but they were now seemingly tormenting him in a different way. One Cobra Kai held Demetri from behind with muscular arms across his chest. Demetri was pressed fully against his captor’s body, with his head tilted back over the boy’s shoulder and one hand buried in his dreads. The other Cobra Kai was pressed against Demetri’s side, palming Demetri’s dick through his pants and whispering words into his ear that made the Miyago-Do boy shut his eyes and bite his lower lip with a groan.

What would Hawk – oh, shit, Hawk! Moon jerked her gaze back to Hawk in the kitchen, whose eyes were glued to Demetri being groped by his two teammates. He didn’t spare her a glance, but strode purposefully over to the three boys across the courtyard.

Moon jolted herself forward, finally taking a step since she realized how wrong her spell had gone. She tried to intercept Hawk, but he reached the group well before her.

“Hawk!” she called out, not sure what she was trying to stop him from doing, but knowing that she should stop it.

The mohawked teen hip-checked the boy whispering dirty talk to the side. Hawk grabbed Demetri’s shirt and pulled him forward, though not entirely out of the other boy’s grip. “He’s mine,” Hawk growled, something he had said before in a very different context.

Demetri’s eyes flew open and wide to see his former best friend only inches in front of him. Demetri withdrew his hand from the dreads of the boy behind him, and grabbed Hawk’s face with both hands.

“Stop!” Moon yelled as she reached the group, but Demetri had already pulled Hawk towards him and crashed their lips together.

“Hawk, Demetri,” she pleaded, placing a hand on each boy’s shoulders. “You really don’t want to do this. Stop!”

Hawk shrugged her hand off his shoulder without breaking his hold on Demetri’s shirt or stopping the deep kiss.

“Shit,” Moon muttered. “Okay, I can fix this.” Thinking quickly, she uttered another spell, hoping to counteract the unforeseen horny consequences of her first. “The spell I cast went all wrong. Please undo that siren song. These teens’ behavior is too much. Now, let them go and do not touch!”

Moon looked at the boys making out in front of her expectantly. Hawk pulled back from Demetri and she huffed a little sigh of relief.

Until Hawk sunk down to his knees, dragging his nails lightly down Demetri’s wrinkled shirt. Hawk popped open the button of Demetri’s jeans, pulled down the zipper and looked up at his rival with hunger in his eyes.

“Hawk!” Moon cried.

“Eli,” Demetri murmured.

Moon tried to physically pull her ex-boyfriend away, knowing that he would never in his right mind--

Hawk pushed her hand away firmly, but without tearing his eyes away from the boy he knelt before. “Moon, get lost,” he muttered distractedly, and pulled Demetri’s pants and boxer-briefs down to his knees with one pull.

Moon stumbled back a few feet in shock. The counter-spell had failed. She glanced around – nothing had changed. In fact, Mitch’s moans behind her grew louder. The Cobra Kai that Hawk had bumped out of the way was stalking towards Nathaniel, who had been recovering from his beating by himself in a corner. Moon looked away – the teen looked too much like a little kid; she really didn’t want to see that.

She tried again. “Make everyone here come to their senses. I didn’t want an orgy, just mended fences. Undo my spell and send everyone away. Let them all forget this crazy day.” Okay, the rhymes were technically there, despite the clumsiness of her words, and her intentions were pure, her mind was clear – this had to work!

It didn’t work. Neither did the next three spells she tried, rhymes getting sillier and her tone getting more desperate with each attempt.

She risked another look over to Demetri, Hawk, and the Cobra Kai with dreads, who was grinding his groin against Demetri’s ass and nibbling on his earlobe. Hawk was stroking Demetri’s hard dick and licking experimentally up his length.

“Eli, do it,” commanded Demetri, reaching to bury his hands in Hawk’s mohawk, messing up the red spikes. The Hawk that Moon dated would never let that happen, but this magically horny Hawk just grinned and swallowed Demetri’s cock in one smooth motion.

“Woah,” breathed Moon, who was positive that Hawk had never done that before. She stared as Hawk began to expertly work Demetri’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and humming like a porn star. How did he know how to do that?

She felt herself growing hot, a flush spreading across her cheeks and chest. And then the guilt doubled, sinking into her stomach like a lead weight. She couldn’t get turned on by this – it was her fault this way happening at all!

Something was terribly wrong with her spell, and the only reason she could think of was that she had cast it in a rage. The anger that Moon had let cloud her mind – and her judgement – while casting the spell seemed to have made it impervious to any counter-spells she could think of. She was still learning her magic, and while she had faced some surprising consequences before, they were never anything like this.

Looking around at the karate rivals who were in various stages of undress, groping and kissing and sucking – Moon knew she had to do something. They would all be horrified if they were in their right mind. None of these boys were even gay, as far as she knew. Though maybe… She glanced back at Hawk and Demetri, and felt a twinge of arousal deep inside.

Demetri’s fingers were tightly curled in Hawk’s messy hair, and the boy with dreads had two of his fingers in Demetri’s mouth. The brunet was sucking them as enthusiastically as Hawk was sucking his cock. Demetri’s eyes were closed and he seemed almost boneless, relying on the boy behind him to keep him upright.

And Hawk… was giving head as if he had trained his whole life for it. Moon watched her ex-boyfriend in fascination – and something more – as he brought Demetri to the brink with deep and fast swallows of his cock, only to slow to a crawl once Demetri’s moans around the fingers in his mouth grew louder and more desperate. Hawk pulled back, sliding off his dick completely with a ‘pop’ and smirked up at his former best friend.

“You like that, Dem?” he asked in a low voice. Demetri’s eyes flew open and met Hawk’s with unabashed hunger. He let the fingers drop out of his mouth and nodded, possibly unable to form words at the moment.

“You getting him ready for me?” Hawk asked the Cobra Kai whose fingers were just released.

“I will,” the boy replied, bringing his wet fingers down to Demetri’s bare ass.

Moon’s mouth went dry. “Oh fuck.” This was completely out of her control. What could she do? The LaRusso house had transformed from a warzone to a hedonistic bacchanalia, and her magic seemed useless against the rage-spell she had cast. She had turned every karate guy in school into horny exhibitionists, and things were moving too quickly for her to react.

Where was Sam? Moon realized with a blink that she hadn’t seen her friend once since arriving at her house. A quick scan of the floor confirmed that Sam was not here and that things were getting more heated in every group. Some light fondling was not the endgame here, apparently.

Moon had to find Sam. Maybe Sam wasn’t affected by the spell, maybe she could help.

She moved past Demetri, Hawk, and the unknown Cobra Kai, trying not to look too closely at what was causing Demetri to whimper and gasp.

Moon walked into the kitchen and nearly tripped over a pair of legs, jeans and boxers pushed down to the ankles. Before she could help herself, she glanced over to identify the owner of the legs.

Miguel, lying flat on his back, was completely naked, except for the jeans trapping his ankles together. His orange t-shirt and red plaid flannel were tucked under his head, keeping it off the hard kitchen floor. Kyler, naked from the waist down but still wearing his track jacket, kneeled over him at crotch level, one knee on either side of Miguel’s waist.

Moon wasn’t sure what was going on until she got a little closer, and then realized with a start that the biggest bully at West Valley High had both his dick and Miguel’s dick in one large palm, stroking them together. “Fuck, Diaz,” he muttered.

There was some sort of green glass bottle on the ground next to them. Olive oil, she realized. Kyler’s hand – the hand that was braced against the floor – looked dry, but the hand that was working their cocks was shiny with the stuff.

“C’mon, Diaz. You gonna come for me, come like a pussy? Can’t help it, can you?” Wow, even Kyler’s dirty talk was aggro and mean, Moon thought.

Miguel must have agreed, because he clenched his jaw and then lashed out at the arm Kyler was using to brace himself with. As Kyler started to fall onto the prone boy beneath him, he let go of their dicks to try to catch himself. Miguel grabbed his shoulders and in one quick motion, turned them over so that he now had Kyler pinned.

Moon held her breath, pausing mid-step to see what Miguel would do now that he had the upper hand. Kyler seemed like he had the wind knocked out of him, and his head had missed the bundle of Miguel’s shirts, so he had banged his skull on the hard kitchen floor.

Miguel’s ankles were still trapped in his jeans, and he kicked one side off by pushing at it with his shoe, allowing him to mirror Kyler’s previous position – one knee on either side of the other boy’s waist. Just as Kyler was coming out of his momentary daze, Miguel grabbed the olive oil bottle and dropped a dollop onto his palm. He grabbed their cocks, pulling on them more slowly and deliberately than Kyler had been.

Kyler… keened – that was the only word for it, and Miguel grinned down at him. “Can’t help it, can you?” he repeated Kyler’s words with a smirk.

Moon hurried on past the kitchen and glanced into a powder room and an empty office. She heard noises coming from a guest room and stuck her head in. She saw the back of a boy’s head bobbing forward and back, crouched down in front of Chris, who sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the boy’s shoulder. Chris glanced over at Moon with a glazed look in his eyes.

“Sorry,” she said quickly, though she wasn’t clear on if she was apologizing for the interruption or causing the irrepressible urges in the first place. She backed away and shut the door behind her.

No sign of Sam. Moon chewed her lip in thought. Upstairs? There had been a guy, a Cobra Kai she thought, knocked out on the stairs since before she arrived. So probably not. Outside maybe?

She slipped out to the LaRusso’s backyard, but there was nobody by the pool. She did hear muffled sounds, though, and she followed them around the corner to the private dojo. Moon had only been out here once and it felt like a sacred place, so she was hesitant to explore it alone. But, one of the doors was open and this was undoubtedly where the noises were coming from, so Moon crept silently in.

She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. A trail of clothes – black pants, shoes, a red tank top, a skeleton hoodie, black panties, and were those nunchucks?! - led to a mostly nude Tory squatting over a fully clothed Sam’s face. One of Tory’s hands was gripped in Sam’s long brown hair, while the other hand was rubbing herself under her red bra.

Sam was making obscene slurping noises, licking up into Tory’s pussy. Her finger rubbed against her enemies’ clit, and when Tory pulled on her hair lightly, Sam moaned.

“Me first, then you, if you’re good,” Tory murmured. Sam made a muffled ‘mmmhmm’ sound, and Tory smiled. She withdrew the hand that was playing with her own nipple and reached it behind her to squeeze Sam’s breast through her jacket and striped top. “And you’re very good.” Sam moaned into Tory’s pussy and Tory pinched at her nipple through the fabric.

“Don’t stop, LaRusso. I finally found something your mouth is good for.”

Moon backed away before they noticed her.

She went back to the pool area and sat down heavily on one of the pool chairs. She took out her phone and stared at it. There was only one option left, but it was really the nuclear option. She would be in so much trouble. But she had to. Nothing else could stop the chaotic orgy she had caused. It was an accident, but that excuse wouldn’t save her from the punishment. Not that she didn’t deserve it…

Moon sat for a few minutes, staring at her phone, willing herself to be brave enough to hit “Call” when she heard a loud female voice from inside yell.

“Who the hell are you and why are having sex in my house?!”

Oh shit. Sam’s parents.

She tucked her phone back in her pocket as she ran through the house, past Miguel and Kyler in the kitchen, who were somehow still going at it, though Kyler was once again on top. Past Demetri, who was rocking back and forth between Hawk and the other Cobra Kai. Moon spotted the olive oil bottle discarded nearby. Good that they used some kind of lube, she thought errantly, as Hawk’s cock disappeared into Demetri’s ass and reappeared as Demetri swallowed the large cock in front of him, moving back and forth in a steady rhythm.

Mr. and Mrs. LaRusso were standing horrified in their destroyed foyer, taking in the destruction of their beautiful home and the wanton teenaged orgy in front of them. The couple was a sharp contrast to the bruised and naked teens, standing there in their country club finery.

“Hey, Mr. and Mrs. LaRusso,” stuttered Moon, as she skidded to a stop in front of them.

“Moon!” Sam’s mom exclaimed. “Who are these people?” She gestured to a Cobra Kai and an Eagle Fang, who were a tangle of flailing limbs on top of their dining table.

“More importantly,” cut in Mr. LaRusso. “What are they doing on our table?!”

Moon blinked, wondering how to explain, how to even start. “Well… Sam wanted to throw a little holiday party, right?”

“Wait, is that Abe? Abe, are you okay?” Mr. LaRusso had spotted one of his Miyagi-Do students, who was making out with – if Moon was not mistaken – the Cobra Kai who had been knocked out on the stairs.

Moon made to follow Mr. LaRusso over to them, but his wife stopped her with a firm hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Moon. What is happening?” Her voice was a lot calmer than Moon expected, but in that scary mom way that made you shiver.

“I… don’t know exactly.” That was not completely a lie. She didn’t know why her spell went wrong and refused to be set right. “Maybe they… were drugged?” Okay, that was a straight up lie. But better than admitting to being a shitty witch who cursed her classmates into becoming sex-crazed maniacs.

“Abe! Why won’t you listen to me? You have to stop!” Mr. LaRusso was physically trying to separate his student from the big Cobra Kai he had pinned against the wall, but Abe elbowed his sensei in the chest to push him away.

“Drugged?” Mrs. LaRusso raised an eyebrow.

Moon shrugged helplessly.

Mr. LaRusso stared across the courtyard into the kitchen. “Is that Kyler and Miguel? Don’t they hate each other?”

“Moon.” Mrs. LaRusso’s voice had dropped all semblance of patience. “Why are my daughter’s ex-boyfriends jerking each other off in my kitchen? And where is my daughter?”

“Uh… the dojo, but I wouldn’t go—” Moon was cut off by Mrs. LaRusso’s glare.

“Daniel, call Johnny. Get him here now, since clearly some of these nymphos are his. I’m going to find Sam.” Mrs. LaRusso strode through her ransacked house, and her husband pulled out his phone.

After a few moments of waiting, he barked into the phone. “Johnny, you need to get to my house now.” A pause. “No, you can go to the Cobra Kai dojo after. Turn around. Miguel and some of your students are here, with mine and with Cobra Kai punks, too.” Pause. “I think they were fighting, but now they’re – well, you just need to get here immediately!” One last pause and Mr. LaRusso hung up.

And then he turned his full attention onto Moon, the only teenager in the house that seemed to still have all her sanity - and all her clothes.

“Is this some kind of, I don’t know, hazing? Are they all on something? Why did they decide to do this here?” Mr. LaRusso asked, sounding more plaintive than his wife. Like he really just needed a clue to understand the scene in front of him.

Moon hesitated. “I know Sam and Miguel wanted Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang to join forces to protect each other, so she invited them here for a… proposed alliance. But I guess Cobra Kai crashed the party.”

Mr. LaRusso nodded. “Okay, that explains why my house is trashed, but…” He trailed off and gestured around him, like he couldn’t put into words what was happening.

“I don’t really know what to say,” Moon admitted, unable to tell the truth. The one thing her mother told her during every magic lesson was to never, ever, admit to a mortal that she was a witch.

Mr. LaRusso seemed to notice Demetri and his two lovers for the first time, and he let out a gasp. “What… are they doing?” he muttered, face turning red.

“I think it’s called spitroasting,” Moon offered a bit flippantly, but that just made the man’s blush even darker.

Then his focus shifted to the floor by the boys. “Is that my imported olive oil?!”

“Daniel!” Mrs. LaRusso’s voice cut across the house as she passed through the courtyard, her gold dress flaring out behind her. “That psycho girl who put Sam in the hospital is now buried nose deep between her legs!”

At least Tory’s promise to reciprocate was real, Moon thought sardonically.

Sam’s father sputtered. “Sam would never!”

The front door, which had been left slightly ajar, was pushed open and Hawk’s blond sensei – Sensei Lawrence, Moon remembered – pushed his way in. “Okay, so what are my kids do…”

The man trailed off as he took in the scene of debauchery and destruction in front of him. “What the fuck, LaRusso?” He glanced over at Mr. LaRusso and then his forehead smoothed out and his frown twitched into a sideways smirk.

Moon looked quickly at Mr. LaRusso, whose eyes had widened and lips had parted. The men stared at each other.

Without another word, the two rushed towards each other, pressing their bodies together. They weren’t so much kissing as mauling each other in desperation. Within seconds, their hands were clawing at each other’s clothes.

Moon gaped. “Moon!” Mrs. LaRusso’s yell made Moon actually flinch in response. “Enough. You need to tell me what is really happening.”

A white blazer and a blue velvet blazer hit the floor, one after another, and Moon couldn’t stop staring.

“Moon,” Mrs. LaRusso continued. “You need to tell me now, before my husband fucks his high school rival right in front of me. They were fine a minute ago, until Johnny walked into this house. I know they haven’t taken any drugs. So what the hell is going on?”

Shit. What else could she say? There was only one answer that Moon could give and it was the truth. She took a big breath and let it all fly out of her in a single breath, as if saying the words quickly would make the admission somehow less terrible.

“I came to the house to see if the alliance between Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang was a success and saw them all fighting. I thought someone was going to get seriously hurt again, and I had to stop it, so I said a stupid spell to make them peaceful, but I was angry! See, I’m a witch, but I’m still learning, and I somehow cast a spell that I can’t undo, and I guess that it affects everyone in the house who hates someone else?” Moon thought of Hawk and Demetri, who didn’t hate each other, not really. “Or maybe, not hate, but like – angry feelings?”

Mrs. LaRusso blinked at her wordlessly for a moment, and Moon wanted to curl up and die. “I’m really sorry,” she added.

Mrs. LaRusso licked her lips and nodded to herself. She glanced over at her husband, who was fiddling with the other man’s shirt buttons. “Okay. That makes sense. I mean, that’s insane, but what else… Okay,” she said again. “You said you’re still learning, right?”

Moon nodded.

“Who are you learning from? Who is your teacher?”

“Uh, my mom…”

“Call her now.”

Moon scrunched up her nose. “But…” She didn’t even finish her protest. She knew she had to. Even if her punishment was as bad as she thought – her mother moving them away and Moon being sent away to a witching boarding school – there was no other choice.

She nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

“Mom… I really screwed up…”

___________________________

Within ten minutes – since Moon didn’t live too far from Sam – her mother had breezed through the door, uttered a spell that wasn’t even in English, and everyone had stopped as if frozen in time.

Everyone except Moon and Mrs. LaRusso, that is.

“Hello, I’m Dream,” Moon’s mother purred, stretching out her hand to Mrs. LaRusso.

The other woman blinked and then shook the proffered hand. “You sure are,” she said, instead of introducing herself.

“I am so sorry for all the trouble my Moon has caused, but you know, children make mistakes and its our job to right the wrongs, yes?”

Mrs. LaRusso snapped out of her daze a bit to nod. “I… suppose, but this is a bit beyond a mistake,” she said gesturing to her husband, frozen as he was starting to pull the last remaining piece of clothing off his karate rival. It had only taken so long to get to their underwear because the two men had kept distracting each other with taunts and brutal kisses.

“Yes, but Moon tells me that she was trying to stop these kids from seriously hurting each other. Again,” Dream added pointedly. Mrs. LaRusso bit her lip and Moon’s mother continued. “This is a terrible accident, of course, but it could be so much worse. Who’s to say what would have happened if Moon hadn’t stepped in with her messy little spell.” Her silken voice was very convincing.

Moon was shocked. Was her mother really defending her? After she interfered with mortals, cast a spell in anger, and then told a mortal that she was a witch?

Mrs. LaRusso gestured to the mayhem that was frozen in time around them. “Can you… fix this?”

“Of course, Amanda!” Dream replied, despite never having been told the woman’s name. “My spell will return their minds to normal, get them dressed, and send them on their way home. With no memory of tonight, of course.”

Mrs. LaRusso sighed. “Do you think you could fix my broken furniture and window, too?”

“Did Moon’s spell cause all this?”

Moon piped up for the first time. “No, the house was trashed when I got here from the fighting!” At least one thing she wasn’t responsible for.

“I’d appreciate it, though,” Mrs. LaRusso said meaningfully.

“Oh, well, sure. It’s no trouble.” Moon’s mother said with a gentle hand to the other woman’s shoulder. “Now, Moon, I want you to go sit in the car and do absolutely nothing until I come out.” Her mother’s voice had turned from silk to steel, and Moon’s earlier hope that her mom was understanding was dashed.

She nodded and left her mother to clean up her mess. She left the LaRusso house and dropped herself into the passenger seat of her mom’s hatchback.

In under five minutes, everyone but the LaRussos filed out the front door, fully clothed and in a zombie state. Nobody looked at Moon or anyone else, but just filed into their respective cars. Moon’s mother was the last to leave, and she closed the front door firmly behind her.

As the last of the cars left the LaRusso’s driveway, Dream got into the driver’s seat and fixed her daughter with a look.

Moon gulped. “Children make mistakes, right?”

“We’ll talk about it when we get home, Moon,” her mother replied, in the scariest mom voice that Moon had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> So beyond the obvious suspension of disbelief (magic!), I think that Johnny still doesn't have a cell phone in s3.e10 but I needed him to be able to first go to the LaRusso house before getting to the Cobra Kai dojo. So slight poetic license. Also, forgive me if I didn't get the LaRusso house layout exactly right - I tried! Thanks for reading!


End file.
